


Still better than a traitor

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s06e14 Collision Course, Fix-It, Gen, Not NTA friendly, Not Rene friendly, Oliver doesn't take shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When Rene calls Oliver a thug in 6x14, Oliver has a very harsh and true response for him. Not NTA friendly.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Still better than a traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So decided it'd be a good idea to do this.
> 
> Also, Disney has finally crossed all limits now. Sure, one can argue Gina Carano's tweets were dumb, but she shouldn't have been fired over those. The Twitter mob has taken a true strong woman down, but I stand with her. Plus, if her opinions were SJW friendly Disney would give her a raise I'm sure.
> 
> Anyway, enough with the ranting, let's do this first.

"Curtis, just listen, for once-" Felicity started.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, no. I-I do think Oliver wants to fight", Rene said, walking to him. "Because that's how you always solve your problems. That doesn't make you a hero. It makes you a thug. And it's a real shame. Because he's gonna feel so betrayed when he figures it out."

Oliver glared as Rene taunted further with a smirk. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you, hoss?"

He smirked even worse. "William."

Oliver just turned away when Rene pushed him. "Don't turn your back on me."

Oliver then turned around and put an arrow to Rene's throat, making him back off.

"Hey!" Dinah screamed but Dig pointed his gun at her. "Don't move."

"If I'm just a thug, what are you?" Oliver asked as Rene gave him the self-righteous look. "Even a thug is better than what you are."

"You think you can turn this around on me?" Rene asked.

"You are a traitor, Rene", Oliver sneered at him as Rene gulped and paled, knowing he couldn't defend himself from that. "I got you the hearing which returned your daughter to you, but when Watson threatens, instead of coming to me, so that we can get her kicked off the case for BLACKMAIL, which is illegal, you decide to try to rip me from my son. So, tell me, who is the worse one out of the two of us?"

Rene looked down in shame, not having any way to defend himself as Oliver then put his other hand to his back and ripped out the tracker Rene had planted, to his horror, shoving it onto Rene's chest who took it back. "You thought you could put a tracker on me and I wouldn't know? It takes more than a wild animal to do that."

Rene clutched his fists angrily as Oliver said. "My son knows what I am, and he accepts it. I wonder how your daughter would react on finding out what kind of person you truly are."

Dinah snapped. "We will make sure you pay for barging in here!"

"She's clearly mad, like her deceased lover", Oliver said to Dig and Felicity, shooting her a glare as she got angry. "Besides, he killed many innocent people himself, and like Dig said, he would have been alive if you'd listened to us, you going in there is what led to his death. Not like he didn't deserve it."

He then said to Dig. "Do it."

And so Dig shot a pipe above, blinding Dinah and Curtis as Dig and Felicity searched before returning, and Rene had no retort as Oliver left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad thing is, Rene is the only recruit who earned my forgiveness in Season 7, unlike the other 2 idiots, but in this scene he majorly pissed me off.
> 
> Oliver's 'clearly mad' line was an adaptation of Thranduil's line from the 3rd Hobbit film where he says about Dain II Ironfoot. "He's clearly mad, like his cousin." For some reason, I always wanted Oliver to use a similar line in response to Dinah and the rest of the NTA being delusional enough to think they can beat him.
> 
> I think I've figured out why Guggie did this plot line- He was going to do Olicity again in Season 6, and knew many would hate it, so he decided to do something even worse that will make Olicity look good in comparison, and so we got this 'Civil War' plot line, seriously, even Captain America: Civil War and BvS had better set-up, and I'm disgracing those films (and I don't like either of the two films, though Civil War was still better) by comparing them with this crap.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
